The New Diva
by gUrLwItDaWoRdZlIkEmAgIcK
Summary: There's a new diva in town, and look out! She's after some1......read on to find out!
1. Prologue: Wrestlemania

The New Diva  
  
It was WrestleMania XX. The arena was filled to capacity. Everyone was screaming, and chanting as John Cena entered the ring. His music blazed through the speakers. Lights were gleaming in his eyes. The match hadn't even begun and he was sweating a little. He wasn't scared, but his mind was definitely on the match. He HAD to win. If he didn't, his career was going to practically go down hill from there. Who wanted to watch a wrestler who talked a lot of game, but couldn't do anything about it? No one. Everyone was depending on him, and he couldn't let them down. No, it was better than that. He WOULDN'T let them down.  
  
John took off his chain and lock, and put it on his side of the ring. All of a sudden, he heard,  
"Wellllll...It's the Big Show."  
John shook his head, and took off his shirt. Everyone screamed his name, and he smiled. Yeah....that's more like it, he thought. Big Show entered the ring, and John looked him square in the eye. The bell sounded, and they went in a look up. Big Show head butted Cena, and pushed him into the ropes. As John went flying back to him, Big Show went and body slammed him. John Cena lay there for a moment, and got to his feet. He smacked Show in the chest, and Show smacked him back. The only difference being Show smacked with more force.  
John went flying back again, and Show gave him the Big Boot. Show went for the cover.  
"1...........2......Kick out!" The ref screamed.  
Big Show got angry and picked John up by his hair. He punched him in the head three or four times, and then backed him into the corner of the ropes. He put his boot under his chin, and started to choke him.  
"1...2....3...." the ref shouted once more.  
Show removed his boot from his chin, and John fell miserably to the floor. Show went to put his boot back on John, but he caught it in midair. He pushed it away, and Show stumbled. John jumped up and smacked Show in the chest. He did it six more times, and Show fell onto the ropes. John gave him a bulldog, and Show fell flat onto the middle of the ring......  
  
Review my story if you want to hear more, please.................. 


	2. Who is she?

The New Diva  
  
Oh my God! The fans went wild. John Cena pumped his shoes up, and gave Show the 5- knuckle shuffle. John started getting all happy and couldn't believe his luck. He was bouncing around and didn't notice Show get up. The crowd started screaming, but John didn't listen. He turned around, a little too arrogantly, and Show gave him the big boot. John Cena was laid out flat. Show started to laugh and gave John a big elbow to his stomach. All of a sudden the crowd started screaming. A woman with blonde hair was running down the ramp. She was dressed completely in black. She had on tight black jeans that hugged her body in all the right places and a silky black halter- top that stopped above her belly button.  
Show looked at her in confusion. Then he started to get furious. As the masked woman jumped into the ring, Show went after her. The ref got in the way, and Show hit him instead. Bam! The ref would be out for a few minutes. In that time the masked girl grabbed the belt, and smashed Big Show in the head with the belt. She hit him continuously until he fell on the mat, almost unconscious. She then went to John. She knelt beside him, kissed his check, and put his head on her lap. She rubbed his forehead, and he started to open his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead gently, and helped him to his feet. He looked at her with such confusion in his eyes.  
She just pointed to Show, and jumped out the ring. She had done too much. She hadn't meant to kiss him. It was just seeing him there, hurt and all had killed her. She felt bad. She wiped the one tear from her eye and pointed to Show and the ref once more before disappearing backstage.  
Meanwhile, in the ring, the ref was getting up. Big Show was still knocked out. John decided to do one more move before pinning the Big Show. He ran to the ropes, ran to the other side of the ropes, and did the 5 knuckle-shuffle. Slam! Big Show jerked in pain. John went for the cover.  
  
"1..............2..............3!" the ref shouted, and pointed to the bell.  
"Our new champion is...John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced and handed John the belt.  
John took the belt and danced out of the arena. He was so happy. He was more than happy though. He couldn't put a word on what he was feeling. He had won the belt! He had the gold! It wouldn't have happened though if that masked woman weren't there. The masked woman...who was she? Why did she help John? These are all the thoughts that were crowding John's brain. He didn't know which question to think about first. They were both mind-boggling questions. John went to his locker room, and shut the door. He retrieved his bag from the cabinet, and sat it down on the couch. He started ruffling through it and found a note under his shirt. The paper was pink, and he could tell whoever the masked woman was had sprayed it with a perfume that smelled completely wonderful. It was like a piece of heaven for only him. Its sweet, everlasting scent of roses was overwhelming. It was like it absorbed through his nose into his brain; all he could think of was it. At that brief moment, he had no worries.  
Wait, he had smelled this before. When had he though? Ideas were racing through his head. He couldn't remember it and it was tearing him up. Oh My God, he thought! It was the girl from the ring! When he was lying there, and she had lifted him up, gently of course, he had sniffed her perfume and it was one of the things that got him moving again. Enough of this, though. Time to read the note. He unfolded it, and began to read the perfect and elegant words on the paper.  
"John,  
I've watched you wrestle for a long time. I think you are an incredible athlete, and I look at you with the utmost respect. I did what I did because of that. I would love to get to know you better, but first I have things that I need to get done. Do you want to see me? Would you really like to know who I am? Are you READY for your date with Destiny? That's what I am. Your Destiny....."  
John had read the note three times and was still utterly shocked. Who was she? He might not know who she was, but she certainly answered one of his questions. She admired him, and that was why she was looking after him. She completely intrigued him. He wanted to, no, he Needed to know who she was.  
John Cena looked up and said, "My Destiny? If you're watching this, which you probably are, then hear me now. I'm ready for my 'Date With Destiny', Baby." And with that, the cameras zoomed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~************************************************************************* ************* Tazz: Whoa!! Did you see what happened? John has a stalker! Michael Cole: No, she isn't! She just...admires him. Tazz: Whatever! It doesn't matter! She shouldn't have interfered. Show should still be the champ! Michael Cole: I don't know about that. Next up we will see Stacey Keibler and Miss Jackie against Torrie Wilson and Sable. King: WhooooooooooooooooooooooooooHooooooooooooooooooooooo! Puppies, Jr! JR: King, are puppies the only thing you care about in this next match-up? King: No, this match means a lot........ JR: Folks, we'll be right back after we show you what went on to cause this fight!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~************************************************************************* *************  
  
Ok. Please R&R! If you like it I'll add some more. It will get better though, I promise! By the way, I didn't do this in the beginning, but I guess I should have. This story starts off PG, but it might get a little more towards PG13, ok? Also, the mystery girl is my own addition, but the wrestlers are for the WWE. Please don't sue! 


	3. Hold on its who against who?

The New Diva Ok, pplz...gotz a few reviews, So I guess I'm going to keep writing! Yay! Oh, and thanks 2 every1 who reviewed...y'allz the best! Btw...chap. 3 is this only it didn't upload correctly...sorry! ****************************************************************************  
  
The Mystery woman was in John's locker room. She was sitting down on the couch and writing something. Tonight she wasn't dressed in all black though. She had on red leather pants, paired with yet another halter- top. This one was red leather; just like her pants. It cut off before her belly button in little strings with black beads on the ends. The strings were evenly spread out so you could see her tanned belly. You could also see her black belly button ring. She was wearing her hair up in with a black clip, and one strand of curly hair fell loosely over her red leather mask. She had on black high heels that were very stylish. Even though you couldn't see her face, you could tell she was gorgeous.  
John Cena was walking around the backstage and he saw the woman in his locker room. He was so startled by that that all he could do was stare at the television. When he finally came to his senses, he started running towards his locker room. All of a sudden, Dawn Marie popped up in front of John. John jumped back in surprise. Dawn: Hey, John....." John: Hey....what's up? Hurry, I have something to do... Dawn: Like what? I mean, come on, John! What's more important than me?" Dawn laughed arrogantly. John: Dawn, dammit. Move! There are lots of things that are more important than you. Especially you getting some medical attention to those nasty bumps on your lip. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had syphilis. Ha..We all know how you got though. Amazing how Heyman could schedule you in since he's usually treating you like shit and ordering you around.. I guess you're used to that, though. Whores don't usually get respect."  
With that, John pushed past her, running. Dawn was shocked and amazed that John did that. She wasn't used to getting pushed around. John had no right. He'll pay for it though, Dawn thought deviously. With that, she strutted back to Paul's locker room. He was sitting on the couch, complaining as usual. Did he ever shut up? I guess not, she thought, rolling her eyes. She had hoped that Paul wouldn't see, but he did and was furious. When isn't he? I mean, daaaaaaayum!  
"What was that all about?" he screamed in Dawn's face.  
"Oh, it wasn't about you, Paul!" Dawn said, nauseatingly  
"What, well, would you like to enlighten me on what you were rolling your eyes about?"  
"Sure. I was walking down the hall and bumped into John..." Dawn began, but was rudely interrupted.  
"John? As in John Cena? The Prototype?"  
"Yeah, whatever his name is. I went to say hi, and he totally blew me off. I was just trying to be nice," Dawn said, pouting.  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
"Yeah. He said I had syphilis!"  
"That no good son of a bit-..." Paul started.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Well..First I want to know why he was in such a hurry."  
"Maybe it had to do with that Mystery Chick. Ha..I can't believe she hides behind that mask. What does she have a dog face?" Dawn said, laughing.  
"Um, I don't know Dawn, but..." Paul began, but he saw something on the screen in front of him that stopped him in mid-sentence.  
John had reached his locker room. He slowly and quite carefully opened the door. He didn't want to scare whoever was inside. He opened the door fully, and saw the girl still sitting there.  
"Yes!" he screamed, startling the girl.  
"Oh my God!" the woman screamed, dropping the pen. She stood up and said, "Oh, John..It's you..."  
"Yeah...the one and only, baby. So, what's up?"  
"Um, I should probably leave now."  
"Why? I just got here. You said that you wanted to know me. Well, lets talk..."  
"I can't. Not yet, please. I still have much to do," the woman said, biting her bottom lip, gently.  
"What do you have to do?"  
"Nothing..I can't tell you, I mean. You'll talk to me soon enough." She said, snickering a little bit. She stood up in a sexy way, and sauntered over to John. John just stared. He might not be able to see her face, but her body was flawless. The woman smiled at John and got close to him. She got near his ear, and whispered,  
"You'll know me well enough soon, baby. Just wait. I'm well worth the wait. I guarantee you that, sexy." She gently blew in his ear and then kissed it. John just let his eyes flutter shut. He felt her messing with the top of his jeans, and he got excited. He wasn't even paying attention as she slipped the note in his pants, tapped his muscular stomach, and walked away. Finally, he snapped out of it and noticed she was gone.  
"Damn! God, that girl is good." He started to walk away, but felt something touching his belly lightly. It was a piece of pink paper, scented, and folded quite neatly. He picked it out and opened it.  
"John,  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I can't wait for the day,  
  
I get to meet you!"  
  
~ Your Destiny  
"Yeah, baby? You don't have to wait. I'm right here. Ready and willing to meet you," and with that he winked and the cameras zoomed out.  
Tazz: Whoa. John, that girl is hot for you!  
Michael Cole: You could say that again!  
Dawn Marie and Paul were watching everything. Paul was furious. Dawn was just jealous, but couldn't admit it.  
"Oh My God! I can't stand that witch! I'd love to tear her apart!"  
"Really? You think you could take her?" Paul said, snickering, but still furious.  
"Of course!"  
"Alright then. If the mystery woman doesn't disappear before the match, then I'll tell you what. It will be you and....whoever you wish against John and his Mystery woman. If they aren't scared of course.................."  
John showed up on camera. He had a Mic and said, "If she'll show up, I'd love to wrestle with the mystery chick. My 'Destiny'. So, what about it?"  
Suddenly, you saw someone else on the screen It was the mystery woman! She was with two other girls. One was had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She had hair in a high ponytail, and even though it was a little plain, it looked fabulous. Her shape was flawless, just like the other girls. She was wearing a green tube top that made her eyes sparkle. She wore a black leather mini skirt that showed off her long, tan legs. The other girl had her hair braided halfway down her head and the rest of her hair fell in tight, spiral curls. She had brown eyes that looked like they had gold in them. She was wearing a purple tube top that ended just above her belly button in a diamond shape. It had rhinestones all over it, and she was wearing another black leather skirt. Both girls were wearing black, ankle strap high heels. They all had masks on. The Philippino girl was wearing a green mask, and the other girl was wearing a purple one. All three of the girls were probably the hottest divas in the WWE.  
"So, what are you going to do, girl" the green girl said.  
"I don't know, Hope."  
"Alright," Hope said.  
"I know you are on a mission and all, Dest, but come on! This is a once and a lifetime opportunity! This is you and John in the ring! Together! You HAVE to go and enter!"  
"Alright, Faith. I guess I will."  
"Good," Faith and Hope said at the same time and started giggling. The masked woman turned to the cameras and said,  
"Alright. John, I'll fight. Oh, and whoever is going to announce me, Lillian, you can call me Destiny!" With that the cameras faded out and zoomed out, and onto Tazz and Michael Cole. Tazz: So...wow! Tonight is a huge night! Michael Cole: Yes! It's...Destiny's debut! Tazz: Notice how she's been calling herself John's Destiny? Michael Cole: Yes! It was her name the entire time! Tazz: I can't wait, Cole. Michael Cole: Me either, Tazz. Me either!  
  
You guys liked it? Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've just been exploring my ideas, and everything. I was trying to think of good plots before I added to it. So, what did you guys think? Have I done a good job? Review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Nervous

Ok...I just edited the 4'Th chapter and entered it. But I've got so caught up in my story I've decided to continue writing! Aren't you all just a bunch of lucky charms! LOL!*************  
  
Dawn saw him backstage. She adjusted her shirt so he could see more cleavage, and strolled up to him.  
"Hey, sexy. How's everything?" she said.  
"Oh, it's ju-just fiiine, Dawn," the unseen guy stammered.  
"That's gooood. So, I was wondering if I could ask a little favor," Dawn said, batting her eyes.  
"Suuure, anything for you. What is it?"  
"Well, I'd do ANYTHING you wanted if you'd help me with my match. I don't know whom to ask! I just thought that since you're so strong, and muscular..." Dawn started, rubbing his 6-pack and then his fabulous arms, and you could hear the guy chuckle, "that you'd help out a poor, little old woman like me!"  
"Why, of course, baby! Anything thing, though?" the guy asked, his voice getting husky.  
"Anything you want, sugar. Just ask me..." Dawn Marie winked and turned away, swishing her hips like crazy. You could hear the guy breathing a little bit heavier, and then the cameras zoomed out again.  
  
Tazz: Did you see that, Cole???  
  
Cole: Yes, I sure did, Tazz!!  
  
Tazz: I wonder whom that was Dawn asked...  
  
Cole: This makes me all the more impatient for this match.  
  
Tazz: Yeah, me too. And I don't like having to wait!  
  
Cole: Don't be so impatient, Tazz:. I know I am, too, but control yourself, man!  
  
Tazz: Yeah...we'll see soon enough. As soon as this match of Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin VS. Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hottie is over.!  
  
Backstage:  
  
Faith and Hope were running as fast as the could up to Destiny who had her head down on a secluded part of the coliseum in which no one could find them. They had big news!  
  
Hope: Girl, you know what we just saw as we went to get a couple bottles of water?"  
  
Destiny: What?"  
Destiny's sparking blue eyes were clouded over. They used to be like you were looking into the clear, blue beach water at one of the most famous resorts in the world. Now they looked like an ocean, cold, and a bluish-green color. This always happened when she was nervous. Her eyes were the only way you could tell what she was feeling. If she were happy, her eyes would look like she had millions of dollars of diamonds in her eyes: they sparkled that much.  
  
Faith: We know whom Dawn Marie asked to be her partner! You don't have to be so nervous anymore!  
  
Hope: Yeah, girl. You need to start laughing, and get ready. What are you going to wear? You weren't planning on a match!  
  
Destiny: What do you mean, what am I going to wear? Girls, you know I'm more concerned about who John and I are fighting against!  
  
The girls both laughed at her enthusiasm and curiosity. Her eyes had gotten huge, and the sun had seemed to push the clouds right out of her eyes.  
  
Hope: Well, do you really want to know?  
  
Destiny: Yeah! A-duh!  
  
Faith: Ok. It's ghorhhofgBjfojgojweRhoghetighigOhohweghoChgirhgreohoK!  
  
There was a weird kind of rumbling as Faith told her who she was in a match against. The only people who seemed to know what she had said were Hope and Destiny.  
  
Destiny: Really? Oh My God! That's wonderful! I know John can take care of that steroid freak, and I can take care of that filthy ass slut.  
  
Hope: Yeah...so have Hope!  
  
Faith: And Faith!  
  
All girls started giggling, and hugged each other quickly.  
  
Destiny: Ok...Now, what am I going to wear?  
  
Hope: Oh! I have something!  
  
Faith: Oh yeah! I know! Come on!  
  
The girls pulled Destiny away and started getting her ready. The cameras once more zoomed out and they all waited for the match....................................  
  
** Or in y'allz case, the next chapter!!!!!!!!So, tell me what you think! I need some more reviews.............** 


	5. Ready? You bet ya!

New Diva  
  
**Ok, I'd just like to thank all of you who have kept up with the story line and written reviews. Nic_002001, thanx! U have given me like, 3 reviews, and I'm sooooo happy! CenasHott, gurl, I love your screenname! I know it doesn't really have to do with anything, but oh well. Cena is definitely hot! LOL! Also, thanx 4 writing the very relieving reviews I look forward to! Bianca, gurl, u know ya get thanx! Ur partly my inpsiration..well, for one character. I hope you guys like what I continue to write!***  
  
Destiny was all ready. Her friends had done an awesome job of preparing her for the match. She thought she'd have to wrestle in what she had worn earlier, but it turns out she didn't. Hope and Faith had reminded her of the few things that they had brought with them. Since they were all about the same size, she could mix and match everything to create the perfect outfit.  
Destiny started off wearing her absolute favorite pair of black-denim shorts. They wear extremely short, and complemented her long, tan legs. She had on a hot pink strapless bra that you could see, too. It was lacy, and showed a lot of cleavage. Over that she had on a black, see- through shirt. It was three-quarter length and stopped about 2 inches above her belly button. For her shoes, she had on a pair of black K-Swiss. They had a hot pink strip exactly like the new ones.  
Destiny had her hair in twisties. The rubber bands that they used were in a pattern; one hot pink, one black, one hot pink, one black, and so on. It fell on her shoulders and down her back in waves. Talking about backs, Destiny had a few tattoos on hers! It said DESTINY in old gothic looking letters. They were placed like a stretched out n on her lower back, near her butt. On her higher back, she had a tattoo that you could tell was there, but you couldn't tell what it really was because her bra and hair covered most of it. Whoever had done the tattoos, however, was very talented. That much you could tell.  
You could see Destiny cautiously walking through the backstage. She was walking around like she knew where she was going, but acted as if she were scared to get there. Finally, you could see her stop in front of John Cena's locker room. She fumbled with her shirt, and knocked on his door, putting on a smile.  
When John opened the door, he knew whom to expect. He opened the door with confidence, but when he saw her he was taken aback. He had seen her in her sexy outfits, but she had never looked as beautiful in those as she did in her wrestling clothes. He could tell she was a born wrestler. He would have no problem fighting with her as his partner. He didn't have to worry about her in the ring, he knew she could handle her own. That doesn't mean he would hesitate if this mystery guy he was fighting against did something to her. He would kick his ass in a heartbeat if he laid as much as a finger on her. He didn't know why he felt so protective around her, he just did.  
"Hey, you ready?" Destiny asked, fixing her black mask with the hot pink designs on it. It always seemed she had a mask for everything she was wearing. No matter what the color pattern was, she could deal with it. John liked that. He took it as she had a sense of style.  
"Yeah. So, after this match you going to disappear on me like you always do?" John said, raising his eyebrows. Destiny giggled at how cute he was when he did that.  
  
"If I have to."  
  
"No! Come on. I've been trying to see you from the first moment that I saw you. You've been avoiding me."  
  
"I haven't particularly tried to avoid you. I just have to do what I have to do. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, but come on. You leave me notes about wanting to know me, and I give you chances, but you leave me empty-handed. I mean...."  
  
"Shush! I know, I know. Here, how's this?" Destiny said, pulling his head closer, and kissing him lightly.  
  
"Ohhh..that was good, but I think I deserve a little more."  
  
"Ha...ok." With that, Destiny wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with more passion. John met this passion, and deepened the kiss. Destiny sighed with pleasure as John broke the kiss.  
  
"Niiiiice. We're going to have to continue this after the match. So, did I give you enough reason to stay behind after the match?" John said.  
  
"I would love to, John, but if I have to go, I have to go. Alright?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. Now, I'm ready, are you ready?"  
  
"You know it, sexy," With that she kissed him lightly on the lips, and started to walk out. John quickly caught up with her and he grabbed her hand in his. Destiny put her head on his shoulder, and through the backstage area together...............  
  
Cole: Did you see that kiss?  
  
Tazz: You bet your ass I did. Whoa. John looks like he wants some booty.  
  
Cole: Well, I think there is something more there. Tazz: No, we all know John's reputation. He's nothing more than a player.  
  
Cole: I don't know. It looks like Destiny means something to him.  
  
Tazz: They all do.............until they sleep with John. Cole: That it just wrong. You know as well as I do that John used to be in love.  
  
Tazz: Yeah, and the girl broke his heart and left? I don't think so. I think that's just a rumor going around.  
  
Cole: Well, all rumors have a little bit of truth behind them. Tazz: I guess. I just can't wait to see what happens in this next match up! Who's Dawn's partner?  
  
Cole: I don't know, but It looks like Destiny knows and doesn't seem to care.  
  
Tazz: Yeah, well, we'll see after the break, Cole.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Read and review, please! 


	6. Entrances

The New Diva  
  
John Cena's music started up, and everyone started cheering. Fans all around the arena chanted his name and held up signs that had his name all over them. John smiled and everyone saw a Mic in his hand. He strutted down to the ring, and climbed the staircase. He got into the ring, and Lillian finished announcing him. His music was still going.  
"Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yoooooooooooooooooo" he started, "Cut the music"  
Everyone started going crazy when he said that. It had been about two weeks since they heard him rap last. He shocked them though when he said this.  
"Ok, I know how much y'all loooove my rapping skills, but I'm sorry. You'll have to wait 'til next week. Heyman seems to have something to say," John rolled his eyes and the crowd booed at Heyman.  
"It's alright though! I get a few seconds to announce this next chick. Sorry, Lillian, but I got it from here."  
"Ok," Lillian Garcia said, shrugging her shoulders and getting out of the ring. John sat on the ropes to help her.  
"You see that, Cole? John's going to announce Destiny!" Tazz shouted, purely entertained.  
"Yeah, and what a gentleman! He helped Lillian out of the ring," Cole said.  
"Ha! Cole, you seriously need a lesson in Thuganomics. John was simply............." Tazz started, but was interrupted when music started to play.  
John put the microphone to his mouth and said, "Entering now, from Bayzville, California, the sexiest Diva in the WWE....Destiny!"  
Finally, you could tell what song was playing. It was a song called Taking over Me by Evanescence.  
"You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over me."  
Destiny strutted out to the ramp and the crowd went wild. There were signs that said "Mystery Girl" and "Destiny." Destiny smiled and climbed up the steel staircase. John sat on the ropes and Destiny climbed in the ring. Just before Paul's music sounded, John whispered to Destiny.  
"You ready, girl?" John said.  
"I was born ready!" Destiny shouted. She then smiled and patted John on the back.  
Paul Heyman's music came and he walked out from the backstage. He stayed on the top of the ramp and held his Mic in his hand.  
"Well, John, since you got to announce Destiny...ha...what a pathetic name..Anyways, I'm announcing the REAL woman that is the sexiest Diva in sports entertainment. DAWN MARIE!!" Dawn Marie came out in a pair of black leather paints that were 2 sizes too small, and a white tee shirt that stopped at her belly button. She grabbed the microphone and shouted,  
"And at least I'm not scared to show my face! I'm proud of who I am" She grinned and handed the mic back to Paul. Everyone saw Destiny trying to get the microphone from John, but he held it away from her. He just told her not to worry about it, and that she could take her frustrations out on Dawn in the ring. She just nodded her head, and the cameras zoomed back to Paul.  
"Now," Paul started, "Here's. Well, actually, he's your partner, Dawn, your choice, you announce him!"  
"Gladly," Dawn said, and grabbed the microphone once again from Paul.  
"Now, this guy is one serious wrestler! He's the only one who can make a GOOD YJStinger commercial, too! He is.......Brock Lesnar!"  
Brock's music sounded, and he walked out. He rolled his shoulders, and grabbed Dawn's hand. He dragged her down the ramp. He slowed when he reached the staircase. He released Dawn's hand, and put his arm in front of her. John laughed and threw his chain lock to the side. He got behind the ropes, and Dawn stepped, cautiously into the ring. Destiny just smiled and grabbed her hair, and swung her over her shoulders.  
"Ouch!" Dawn screamed, holding her head. The bell sounded, and Dawn got to her feet. Destiny just kicked her back down.  
Destiny kicked her in her stomach a few more times and then lifted Dawn to her feet. She body slammed her hard and went for the pin.  
"1.............2...Kick- out" The ref. screamed.  
  
Cole: Whoa! Look at Destiny! Her eyes are the only thing we can see, besides her lips, and they are fierce, Tazz!"  
  
Tazz: Yeah, I know, Cole!"  
  
Cole: Well, folks, we'll be back after a few commercials!"  
  
Well, how did you guys like that chapter? Sorry I couldn't update sooner! 


	7. Match

New Girl  
  
After the break, Destiny was still winning. She had Dawn Marie looking like a little 11-year-old girl that watched wrestling too much. If anyone looked like an expert, it was her. John was laughing and Brock looked like he was going to kill Dawn if she didn't tag him in soon.  
"Come on! Get your ass up, Dawn! Dawn!"  
"Ahhhhh!" was all Dawn managed to scream though.  
Destiny body slammed Dawn once more. She looked over at John, and looked as if she was asking him a question. He held out his hand. Dawn walked over to him, winked, and tagged him in. When John climbed in he grabbed her side and gave her a quick kiss.  
Cole: Did you see that? They're in a match and still are kissing!  
  
Tazz: I know Cole. John is a good wrestler, and a definite pimp, but come on. I kind of think he needs to calm down. He needs to focus on the match.  
  
Cole: How can he though? Look who's in his corner!  
  
Dawn Marie took one look at Brock and started crawling to get away from him. He kicked her in the ass and she fell. She still managed to tag in Brock though. Brock jumped into the ring, and punched John in the head. John staggered backwards, and Brock took advantage. He punched John in the head again, and John fell with a bang to the mat.  
Brock laughed. He fell into John's stomach with an elbow. John jerked up, and tried to get to his feet. Brock tried to F5 him, but John moved away. John pushed Brock into the ropes, and when he went flying back to John, John tried to clothesline him.  
John missed though, and Brock tripped him. Brock tried to catch his breath, and tagged in Dawn. Dawn climbed into the ring and slapped John in the face. John got back to his feet, slapped Dawn across her face, and tagged in Destiny.  
Destiny leaped over the ropes, and kicked Dawn in her face. Since Brock wasn't looking she took the chance and drop kicked him. Brock banged his head on the side of the mat and fell in a clatter to the floor. Dawn then noticed Dawn getting up, and eyed John nervously. Everyone watched him nod his head, and you could see her smile. She turned back to Dawn and as Dawn got up completely, she gave her an FU. The crowd went crazy.  
  
Tazz: OH MY GOD!  
  
Cole: DID YOU SEE THAT?  
  
Tazz: Ha! DESTINY FU'ED DAWN!  
  
Destiny looked over at John and he smiled at her. She pinned Dawn, and the ref said  
"1...........2............3!"  
  
John laughed and jumped in the ring. He smiled and picked up Destiny, twirling her around. He kissed her lightly on the lips, before placing her down. They ran up the ramp and went to John's locker room. The cameras zoomed out, and SmackDown went to commercial. 


	8. After The Match

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate all of them. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequent, but it's been really hectic lately. Thanks so much for being patient!  
  
In John's locker room, Destiny was sitting on the bench, with her head down.  
"Uh...you alright?" John asked, coming closer to her.  
"Yeah, just a little out of breathe," Destiny said, looking up.  
"You sure?" John asked, patting her on the back.  
"Positive," Destiny said, breathing hard and looking at the walls of the room like a terrible car-wreck had just taken place.  
"Ok, well, want some water? It'll help you out. Trust me."  
"Sure, thanks." John passed her some water, and Destiny gulped it, greedily.  
"Whoa, slow down! You're going to choke like that!" John said, worriedly.  
"Ha. You're really cute when you are nervous," Destiny said, giggling.  
"Oh, well, you're cute all the time," John said, inching closer to her.  
"Oh really? How cute am I?" Destiny asked, brushing his lips with hers.  
"This cute," he said, kissing her gently on the lips. The kiss deepened, and soon 10 minutes had passed. John finally broke the kiss.  
"Wow, that's definitely very cute!" Destiny said, amazed.  
"Yeah, but know how'd you be even cuter?" John asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Hmm, I have a good idea about that, but how would I be cuter?"  
"Without your mask." John said, kissing her again.  
"Too bad you can't see that," Destiny said, breaking the kiss.  
"Oh, and why is that?" John asked, a little mad.  
"Because."  
"Because?"  
"Yeah, because!"  
"Ugh, Destiny, why are you so damn mysterious?"  
"I have to be! I didn't know it bothered you so DAMN much though!" Destiny said, standing up and backing away from John.  
"Oh. No, it doesn't bother me, it's just damn. What's the deal?"  
"You know, John, I thought you were different. I thought you'd care about me as a person before you would go ahead and just want a piece of me or demand things! I swear, you have become so different!" Destiny screamed.  
"Different? What in the world are you taking about? I want a piece of you? Helloooo, you kissed me first"  
  
"Whatever, John. I totally overestimated you. See you later. Bye!" Destiny said storming out.  
"Fine! Leave! You're good for that!" John screamed. He turned around, and jumped when the door slammed.  
  
Tazz: Uh-oh. Looks like the lovebirds are mad at each other!  
  
Cole: Yep! I feel bad for...  
  
Tazz: John? Yeah, me too!  
  
Cole: No, Destiny. John knew she had stuff to do!  
  
Tazz: Please! Come on, Cole. You would have done the same thing.  
  
Cole: Whatever. We'll be back folks with more after the break.  
  
Ok, people. I know it was a short chapter. I just wanted to get some more of the storylines down. I'm sorry, I'll update soon though. Hope ya enjoyed. R&R! Buh- Byez! 


	9. Apologies

The New Diva  
John sat in his locker room where he and Destiny had fought in. He was still glaring at the door in which she had passed through only a week before hand. His eyes were glued to the door as if it had grown legs and a mouth and was currently dancing around while singing a joyful tune. The only difference was that he wasn't happy.  
John was infuriated. His eyes bore into the door like two laser beams. John put his hands into fists; slowly curling and uncurling his fingers. He dropped his gaze to those strong, fierce hands and once again glanced at the solid, mahogany wooden door. He felt as if he could punch a hole in it right about now.  
After a few, tension-filled minutes, he dropped his head. His head was swimming with so many thoughts that his head ached. He clutched his forehead and stood up slowly. It was a new SmackDown, and his match was coming up next.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny was in her newly awarded locker room. Faith and Hope were sitting beside her. Destiny was wearing a pair of denim jeans, and a tight black tanktop. She had her hair down, and was wearing a black mask. Hope suddenly stood up and knelt down in front of Destiny. Her low-cut pants showed her hot pink thong. She was also wearing a matching hot pink tank top just like Destiny's.  
"Girl, why don't you just go and apologize or whatever?" Hope suggested.  
"Because, Hope! It's not that easy! She was supposed to come here, and just get him thinking. Well, he is, but not in that way. Well, sort of, but, well, you know!" Faith stammered, getting so frustrated that she couldn't talk straight. She, too, was wearing a black tank top. She was wearing tight black leather pants though. Her blue-ish, purple eyes sparkled. Her hair fell over her shoulders in tight, spiral curls.  
"Well, yeah, but Faith! YOU'RE missing the point now! Faith, she actually really likes him. She might even be in love with him! Sorry, Dest-Girl, but I had to say that!" Hope said, in a soft voice. Her emerald eyes were intense, and her long, jet-black hair shone like silk in the light, just shimmering beautifully.  
"It's ok, Hope. It's just the truth. I probably do love him, guys. I don't know what to do with myself lately. I used to be the leader of the group. I knew exactly what to do for us. Now, with this whole situation, I've backed myself into a corner that I simply cannot get out of! Faith, but I do know one thing. I need to go apologize to John. I took my frustration out on him. Just because he wasn't doing what we had planned doesn't mean anything. I should be calm near him, not ready to tear his head off! That was terribly stupid of me. Faith, can I please go talk to him before his match?"  
Faith smiled, "Of course! You know I love ya. Go get yo' man!" All the girls started laughing, and Destiny hugged both girls, and ran to go find John before his match. ~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John was just coming out of his locker room when he saw Destiny running towards him. He gasped, and hung his head. She's so fucking beautiful! John thought to himself. Why the hell can't I stay mad at her, dammit?  
"Hey," Destiny said, slowing to a walk as she approached John. She was slightly out of breath.  
"Yeah, hey," John said, raising his head to look at her face, but couldn't force himself to look her in the eyes. When she had tried several times to make eye contact, he just dropped his head, and stared at his shoes. Why the fuck does she have this power over me? John thought once again.  
"Look, I wanted to apologize for what happened last week. I snapped at you even though it wasn't your fault. I acted like a bitch, can you forgive me, John?" Destiny almost started to cry. She didn't think it would be that emotional to say those words. Maybe I do love him. Destiny thought that, and dropped her gaze, and played with her thumb.  
"Do you really mean that?" John said, bringing his head up to look at her face.  
"Yeah," Destiny said, still looking down, shamefully.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry now. It's all right baby, don't cry," John said, reaching out with his thumb to bring her head up.  
"John, I need to tell you something," Destiny said, being forced to look up at him.  
"Shhh, baby. It can wait a few minutes. My match is on now. I know that Brock is going to be out there first, but he should be coming out right now. Wanna come out with me, sweetheart?" John's voice broke a little as he said that last word. He had never called a girl that since....well....a long time ago. Usually he called the girls, which he just slept with and left a note with them telling them 'bye ~n~ it was fun, baby. Destiny was different though. He felt a deep connection with her. It was as if he had known her before...  
"Yeah, I'd really like to. John, can I have a hug?"  
"You can have whatever you'd like, sweetie. All you have to do is ask, and you shall receive," John said, taking Destiny into his arms. He kissed her on her forehead, another loving gesture he had only given one girl in the past. Why the hell is it that every time I am around Destiny, she reminds me so much of her? Damn, it's like this is just a flashback that it unbelievably real. Destiny broke the hug, and laid her head on his shoulders. John pulled her closer, and held her hand. Destiny giggled like a little schoolgirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Word life, its basic thuganomics. I'm untouchable, but I'm forcing you to feel me! **  
  
Brock Lesnar jumped about the ring, getting ready, as John Cena's music hit. He got a growl on his face, and was pissed. This was going to be his last night here, but he was damned if he's let some jerk like John beat him.  
John Cena walked out holding Destiny's hand. They were both smiling as the fans chanted their names.  
"John....John! Dest-I-ny! Dest-I-ny!"  
John jumped in the ring, and took off his lock and chain. He handed it to the lovely Destiny, and took off his shirt. The females in the crowd started screaming, and Destiny looked around. John saw the insecure look on her face, and felt a deep pang of pain deep down in his heart. He called her name and when she looked at him, he winked. She smiled, and blushed and he turned around only to get punched in the face. The bell sounded, and the match began. 


	10. Surprise, Surprise

The New Diva  
John stumbled back and almost fell, but the ropes caught him. He bounced back, and Brock tried to hit him, but John ducked. Destiny jumped up and cheered out of relief. John looked over at her and smiled. She was so cute. John turned his attention back at his opponent, and punched him in him in the face once Brock came back at him.  
Brock backed up, and John hit him again. He noticed the way Brock's head went snapping back. He suddenly liked the way it felt to be in control. He punched Brock in the face over and over again until Brock fell onto the floor. John jumped on top of him and began slugging him over and over in the face. Soon John's knuckle became bloody because of Brock's face. His face was busted open on the forehead, and John smiled.  
John grabbed him by the hair and pushed him in the ropes. He clotheslined Brock and did the 5-Knuckle- Shuffle. Brock just laid flat on the floor when John picked him up and got ready for the F-U. He landed the F-U perfectly and went down for the pin.  
"1...........2............3!" The ref. called.  
"And our winner, and U.S Champion, John Cena!" Lillian shouted, and tried to raise his hand. John pushed her hand away, a little too fiercely I might add, and she stumbled back. Destiny jumped in the ring and her eyes were filled with awareness. It was as if she had known how to handle the entire situation. She ran up to John and put her arms around his neck.  
"What's wrong?" She said, quietly.  
"Nothing!" John screamed, not pushing her away, but looking down.  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Destiny picked his head up and looked him squarely in the eye.  
"Look, can we just go? I'll tell you later!" John screamed, suddenly getting angry.  
"Okay, John, whatever you'd like." Her voice got very quiet and sad, and she walked back, barely making a noise in the echoing ring. John had been turning away, and looking down, but when Destiny had done that his eyes jerked up to her face, and softened a great deal. He went to walk up to her, but she just walked away quickly, went down the stairs and walked up the ramp with John following behind.  
  
****~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
"Uh-Oh. Did you see that, Hope?" Faith asked, her voice filled with worry.  
"Um..If I say no does that mean it never happened?" Hope said, always trying to look on the bright side.  
"Oh, Hope, girl, I wish that were so. I think he hasn't changed yet."  
"We already knew that though. We just weren't sure to what extent it went to."  
"Oh, you're right. I hope that Destiny can change all of this."  
"Have Faith, Faith. After all, that is you're name."  
"Ooh, girl, you better hope I don't take offense to that, Hope."  
"Oh, Faith, puh-lease! You wont." The girls both laughed, but it was only because they were so nervous.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Dest, I'm so sorry, please talk to me!" John asked, grabbing her arm once the locker room door was shut.  
"Why? Are you sure you want snap at me?"  
"Dest, I said I was sorry for that!"  
"So? I hope you aren't starting with this shit again."  
"Again? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, shit! Nothing...." Destiny said, getting nervous.  
"Um........Care to elaborate on that?" John said, getting curious.  
"Not really."  
"Too damn bad. What's up with you?"  
"What's up with me? What's up with me? Don't you dare ask that. You don't have the right to. I'm the one who should be able to ask that!"  
"Whatever. Nothing is wrong with me!"  
"Oh....." Destiny started, fiercely, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  
"Um, who is it?"  
"Paul!" The voice from outside screamed.  
"Oh, great, it's big mouth!" Destiny mumbled. John couldn't help, but laugh. I can't be mad at her. She's too cute!  
"I heard that!" Paul said, opening the door.  
"Oh. I didn't think you could," Destiny said, rolling her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, and looking away.  
"You know, young lady, I'm tired of this sarcasm that's just dripping from your voice," Paul said, a weird look crossing his face.  
"Really? Sorry about that, I'll stop, eh?" Destiny chuckled and John looked back and forth from Paul to Destiny. He didn't like what he assumed was going to happen next.  
"Yeah, you'd better, Miss!"  
"Yeah, okay! Or what, Mr. Bossman?"  
"Or else!"  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else I'll put you in a match right now."  
"Hmm...against who might I ask?"  
"I'm glad you asked that."  
"Um, okay, who, dare I ask again?"  
  
"Against.....Against....well, against two people."  
"Um, a handy capped match?" Destiny asked, a little worried.  
"Yeah! Is Miss Thing worried?"  
"Ha. No! I'm just curious as to whom I'm fighting against."  
"Well, I know who you are fighting against, and don't worry about it. Just know to be prepared."  
"Whatever!"  
"Yeah, you won't be saying whatever when you see your opponents!" With that, he turned, and walked out of their locker room, laughing all the way. *********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, you two, you'll be fighting tonight!" Paul screamed.  
"Ha. Yeah, against who?" One of the women Paul was talking to said.  
"Well, let's just say you don't have to worry tonight."  
"Oh, really? Why would that be, Mr. Heyman?" the other diva said.  
"It's going to be a handicapped match. You two will be together against one, lonely girl. There's no way that you could lose."  
"Ha...We wouldn't lose if we were fighting that mystery lady alone," The first woman stated, chuckling.  
"Okay," and with that Paul walked out of the locker room, thinking he was pure genius. **************************~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
"Damn him! Couldn't he tell I was talking to you?" Destiny roared at John.  
"He knew, but he doesn't care. He's the boss of Smack Down, and his head is so full of shit that he doesn't consider anyone else," John said gently, trying to calm her down for her match.  
"Whatever. Will you be here after my match?"  
"Of course. I was actually going to come down and watch the match if you didn't mind."  
"No, why would I mind?" Destiny said, suddenly being aware of something that clicked into her mind as his tone got really soft.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, lets go. It's time for the match."  
"Yeah. Come on, and don't worry. You're tough and can handle whoever it is."  
"I know, John, I know," Destiny said softly, reaching for his hand, He held it tight, squeezed it, and then lightened his grasp. ~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Michael Cole: Well, let's get ready for this match up, Tazz.  
  
Tazz: Yeah, I wonder whom Destiny will be fighting against.  
  
Michael Cole: I don't whom, but let's find out.  
  
Destiny's music hit. She was still using Taking Over Me by Evanescence. She walked out hand in hand will John.  
  
Cole: Don't they make a cute couple?  
  
Tazz: Yeah....Anyway, we'll find out who Destiny's opponents are right after the break! 


	11. Opponents & Matches

The New Diva  
  
Tazz: Okay, everyone, we're back!  
  
Cole: Yeah! Let's shut up and see who Destiny is fighting against!  
  
Tazz: Who you telling to shut up, Cole Slaw?  
  
Cole: You know what? Just watch the show, Tazz....Manian devil!  
  
Tazz: Ha! Real funny. You know what though? Don't try that again!  
  
Destiny stood in the middle of the ring with John. She was jumping left and right, and John was softly rubbing her shoulders. He knew she was dealing with a lot of shit right now even though he wasn't sure what inner-demons she was handling. He wished she would tell him something. They definitely needed to have a serious talk.  
John might have only known her for a few weeks, but he felt as if somehow he had known her all his life. He felt a connection with her that he had only experienced once before. She reminds me of Her. She even looks like Her. She has the same golden hair and intense blue eyes. She thinks the same, too. She was the only person that could tell how to calm me down after I blew up like that. Hell, if I didn't know better I'd say it was Her under that mask!  
Destiny looked at John as suddenly as he thought that. It was as if she could read his mind or something. Then, she shook her head and heard some music blast from the speakers. It was Paul Heyman's, so John felt her stiffen. He rubbed her back gently, and then stopped when he heard her mumbling.   
"Stupid jackass! What the fuck does he want now?" Destiny mumbled. She had been very calm while John was rubbing her shoulders. It felt so good to have his big, strong hands on her body. She just wanted to melt. She wanted to grab those hands, take him to her hotel room, and make those heavenly hands roam her body, making her body tingle in ecstasy. Destiny shook those naughty thoughts away as Paul started talking.  
"Well, lovebirds, I don't know why you're both out here. The only one who's fighting in this match is Destiny."  
John grabbed a microphone. He said, "Oh, shove off, Paul. Just because you ain't satisfying Dawn and she left yo' busted ass, don't mean I can't handle mine." With that, he placed his hand on Destiny's soft, firm ass. She gasped a little and John winked at her. Damn, those hands. God, I wish this ring were a bed, Destiny thought.  
"John, don't test my nerves. You can stay out here, I guess, as long as you don't interfere!"  
"Ha, yeah, I guess I won't interfere."  
"You guess? No, I don't think so. It's more like you better not!" Paul screamed.  
"Or what, asshole?"  
"Watch your fucking mouth!"  
"Ooh, touchy touchy ain't we, boss?" John laughed, Destiny giggled, but then turned serious as Paul scowled at him. Paul was as red as a lobster.  
"Look, John, you know about the damn FCC! All this swearing isn't good! They'll be all over MY tush if you don't cut this out. If you don't, remember, I'm repaying Destiny back for being a brat. Don't make me do the same to you. You know I can't stand you, so why push your luck?"  
"Ha, whatever Paul. What are you going to do to me?"  
"Do you really want to know? I don't think you want me to tell you."  
"Try me."  
"Well, I can put you into matches you wouldn't dream of ever being in."  
"Like, who? Another handy capped match, I presume?"  
"You know what, Smarty Pants? Next week, on Smack Down, it's you, John, against The UNDERTAKER! It's anything goes as well!"  
Destiny's head snapped toward John. She had gasped, and had to force herself not to place her hand over her mouth. John was a great wrestler, but this was 'Taker! He was a total bad ass! She looked at John for some sort of emotion, but there was none. She noticed him breathing harder. He was also tapping his finger against the microphone. He always did that when he was thinking. He spoke up, smiling.  
"Aight. No problem. The Dead Man, American Bad Ass. No disqualification. I'm looking forward to it!"  
"Ha, okay, John, you think that if it makes you happy. Let's get on with this match though!"  
  
Tazz: Ha! John vs. Taker! I can't wait.  
  
Cole: Me either. Something else I can't wait for is this match.  
  
Tazz: Yeah, so shut up!  
  
Destiny took the microphone from John. She was wearing a pink tank top. She had changed into some booty-hugging, black shorts to. They showed off her lovely, tan legs. It also made her butt looking amazing. No wonder John had grabbed it, she thought. She seriously needed to do something about all of this. She wanted John more than ever, but she needed to be focused on the match!  
"Look, can we get on to the match?" Her silky, blonde hair shone and swished as she said that.  
"Sure."  
"Well? You going to announce them?"  
"They need no introduction."  
"Huh?" Destiny started to say, but the words caught in her throat. The people walking down the ramp were none other than.........  
  
......................................Her two best friends, Hope and Faith. They looked as confused as she did, too. 


	12. Friends Colliding

The New Diva  
  
Destiny stood there with her jaw dropped. She saw Faith and Hope walking down the ring. They, too, were looking shocked. They knew they were fighting, but the didn't know they were fighting Destiny. It was absolutely absurd. Destiny couldn't believe Paul would stoop this low!  
Faith and Hope couldn't be more baffled. Destiny! They had to fight Destiny! This is going to be tough, Hope thought. Even though Faith, too, was upset, she wasn't so much as focused on that aspect. Did Destiny plan this? Maybe she thought that if she fought us it would bring her some more popularity. Maybe she thought this would lead to her being able to get the way she used to be with John. Whatever. I can handle this, Faith thought, smiling sweetly at Destiny.  
Destiny saw the smile on Faith's face. She didn't know what to think. Was Faith happy we're fighting? Is she just smiling to make me feel better? These thoughts ran through Destiny's head as the walked down the ramp. Hope was wearing a green tank top, like hers, and some black shorts a little longer than the ones she was wearing. Hope's eyes were gleaming. Faith was wearing a deep blue tank top like the others. She, too, had on booty shorts. All three girls had ponytails.  
When the girls walked into the ring, Destiny snapped out of her trance. She felt John kissing her neck, and then heard him tell her it would be okay. She had muttered an "I know" to him, and watched him leave the ring. She also saw Faith rubbing Hope's shoulders. She vaguely heard Faith tell her that she'd enter first, since she was scared. Hope just nodded, and waved to Destiny. Destiny waved back, and Hope jumped out.  
Faith stuck out her hand, and Destiny shook it.  
"Whatever happens, happens," Faith mumbled. Destiny nodded, and they started in a lock up.  
Destiny was more experienced in the ring, so she knew what to do. She had flipped Faith over her shoulder with her arm, and backed up when Faith arched her back in pain. Destiny came forward then, and went to help Faith up. Faith grabbed her arm, but suddenly flipped Destiny over her. Destiny looked up at Faith with a little pain in her eyes. They just stared at each other and reached an understanding. They were in a match; they had to fight.  
Faith stood up, and walked to Destiny. Destiny was struggling to get up, so Faith took advantage. She grabbed her by her hair, and yanked her up, harshly. Then she punched her back down. Destiny rolled over on her back. Faith got in position to fling Destiny into the turnbuckles. Destiny managed to stop herself, but she got hurt. Destiny just stood, holding the ropes, and was looking down. As she turned, Faith ran at her.  
Destiny clotheslined her, and took a chance to breathe. Everything was happening so suddenly! She looked at John for strength. He smiled at her and said, "It's ok, baby. Just finish and I'll be here." Destiny smiled at him. She walked over to Faith, and climbed on top of her. She punched her in the face a few times, and stood up. She picked Faith up and body slammed her. She then climbed on the top ropes. Her body sailed through the air and landed flat on Faith's stomach.  
They both howled in pain, and grabbed their stomachs. Outside, John cheered for Destiny. Hope cheered for them both. Finally, Destiny crawled over to Faith. She put her arm around Faith's chest, and the referee started to count.  
"1...2...3!" He screamed. He held up Destiny's arm, but Destiny jerked away. She staggered to her feet, and tried to help Faith up. Hope and John were in the ring, and Hope held Faith up. John decided to hug Destiny. Destiny allowed him to, and hugged him back. When she turned away, Faith was glaring at her.  
"You okay?" Destiny said, holding her arm and looking concerned.  
"Yeah. No thanks to you," Faith said, sourly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, girl!" Destiny said, giggling a little.  
"Whatever, bitch. Get the hell off of me!" Faith screamed and pushed Destiny off of her. She stormed out of the ring. Hope looked at Destiny and shrugged.  
"I'll find out what's up," Hope said, hugging Destiny quickly, and running to catch up to Faith. Destiny just rolled out of the ring, and John put his arms around her.  
  
Tazz: Excellent match, Cole.  
  
Cole: You would say that considering a beautiful friendship just ended!  
  
Tazz: Oh, please. Don't start with that gay shit.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this was a short chapter! I just really wanted you guys to have something to read! I'd like to thank all the beautiful reviews. Hugs y'all Luv y'all! 


End file.
